Quiet Silence
by Mary-Alicee Cullen
Summary: Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992.  Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

_Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992._

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal.

_Cuídala mucho_ fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

**Edward Cullen.**

-¿Enserio adoptarán a una más?

-Si Emmett, no veo nada de malo en eso.

-Yo solo preguntaba, Carlisle.

-Bien cariño, ya nos podemos ir- Hablo Esme bajando las escaleras.

Mis padres salieron de la casa dejando a Emmett a cargo. A pesar de que fui el primero en ser adoptado por Esme y Carlisle, era el mas chico entre Rose y Emmett, tengo 17 años, Rose 18 y Emmett 19.

Nos sentamos con diferentes sentimientos en la sala, Rosalie parecía asustada, Emmett se dejaba mostrar entusiasmado, por mi padre, solo sentía un poco de alegría, pues era costumbre ver a gente entrar para quedarse.

-Tengo miedo- Declaró Rose.

-¿Por?- Pregunte.

-Imagina que la chica que vayan a adoptar sea drogadicta o carnívora… saben ustedes el asco que me da la carne…

-Eso me sorprende, Emmett es una gran masa de carne, y aun así te la pasas pegada a el todo el día- Dije riendo.

-Bueno…- Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas- Sabes que… yo… él…

-Olvídalo Rose- Le dedique una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos esperando en la sala media hora para ser exactos, las ansias nos empezaba a corroer. No teníamos en que entretenernos, estábamos en vacaciones de verano, apartados de la sociedad.

El carro de Carlisle entro por la cochera. Los tres nos levantamos de nuestros respectivos asientos y nos quedamos quietos, allí, en pie.

-Pasa linda- Sonó de entre nuestro silencio la voz de Esme.

-No tengas miedo, seremos de hoy en adelante tu familia- Esta vez hablo Carlisle.

-Pero… ¿y si no me quieren aceptar?- Una tímida voz femenina sonó.

-Ya llego- Susurro Rose mordisqueando la uña de su dedo índice.

Carlisle y Esme pasaron a la sala con una pequeña chica a sus espaldas de ojos color miel, cabello corto y despeinado y una pálida piel.

-Chicos, ella es Mary Alice Brandon y ahora Cullen- Presento mi padre a la pequeña.

-¿10 años?- Pregunto Emmett con la mano derecha en su nuca.

La chica frunció el ceño de una manera divertida- 16, muchas gracias- Dijo en tono molesto.

-Tendrás que perdonarlo, así es él… por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, espero llevarnos muy bien.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen- Le sonreí.

-Y yo al que tendrás que perdonar, Emmett Cullen- Sonrío divertido.

-Mucho gusto- Alice se nos acerco y deposito en la mejilla de cada uno un beso.

-Rosalie, cariño, ¿podrías mostrarle su habitación?

-Claro.

**Alice Cullen.**

La rubia alta, me guió subiendo las escaleras hasta el 2 piso, allí me llevo hasta la última puerta del pasillo.

-Esta será tu habitación, espero te guste- Tomo la perilla en su mano y la giró. Se dejo mostrar una habitación de paredes blancas con lo que parecían ser mariposas negras como adorno en estas paredes, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, un enorme armario, un baño junto a él y una enorme ventana que daba al bosque junto a la casa.

-Esta muy linda- Dijo dejándome caer sobre la cama- Esta cama es… muy diferente a de donde yo estaba- El recuerdo de aquella dura cama en la que dormíamos apareció en mi mente.

-Ya no regresarás allí, te lo juro- Sonrió amablemente Rosalie- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Claro, aparte de esta.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo terminaste allí?

-Bueno…yo…- Respire hondo- Vengo de una familia de buena posición económica. Mi padre, hijo único, al igual que mi madre y yo. Mi padre murió un par de días antes de mi nacimiento, mi madre dice que por que estaba muy enfermo, cáncer, pero mi abuelo, padre de mi padre, dice que lo asesinaron. Hace cuatro años mi madre y mis cuatro abuelos murieron, no tuve familia con quien quedarme, así que la policía me llevo a un refugio de niñas huérfanas, pero el lugar era tétrico, paredes oscuras, al igual que las puertas, las ventanas daban a un muy oscuro y horrible bosque. Cuando recibí la llamada de que una pareja me adoptaría después de haber leído mi historial, me puse como loca- No pude evitar reírme- Brinque en la cama, grite de alegría, fue muy lindo.

-Que alegría me da que tu vida haya dado un gran giro.

-Chicas- Entro Emmett a mi cuarto- Saldremos a jugar béisbol.

Me asome por la ventana- ¡Estas loco!

-Solo de un lado, ¿Por qué?

-Ve la enorme nube que se acerca, lloverá a cantaros.

-Es una gran tradición Cullen- Dijo Rose tomándome de la mano- Me tome la libertad de elegir tu uniforme de Béisbol y una gorra negra.

-Gracias.

-Colócatelo, esta en tu armario.

* * *

**¿Creen que me merezca review? **

**Pues bien, aqui les dejo otra historia mas, llevo casi un año sin escribir, asi que espero de todito mi corazón que les agrade.**

**Acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, sugerencias, comentarios, etc.**

**Mary-Alice Cullen (:**

**PD: Tardare tres o cuatro en subir el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M._**

**Summary**

_Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992._

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal.

_Cuídala mucho_ fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

_-Ve la enorme nube que se acerca, lloverá a cantaros._

_-Es una gran tradición Cullen- Dijo Rose tomándome de la mano- Me tome la libertad de elegir tu uniforme de Béisbol y una gorra negra._

_-Gracias. _

_-Colócatelo, esta en tu armario._

Ya nos encontrábamos camino al prado, donde me dijo Rosalie, sería donde jugaríamos. Al llegar en el Jeep de Emmett mientras la otra mitad venia en el volvo de Edward, bajamos y Carlisle comenzó a marcar las bases.

Tocaba batear a Rose, mientras yo me encontraba en su equipo contrario. La pelota se fue a mi izquierda, y de mi equipo yo era la más cercana a ella. Salí corriendo con lo que mis piernas me daban de fuerza, me adentre al bosque, y aun podía oír los gritos de Emmett diciendo: _"¡Corre duenda! ¡Corre!". _El agua comenzó a caer con una fuerza impresionante.

Me detuve en seco al no encontrar la pelota tal y donde supuse que había caído, la pelota se encontraba en manos de un rubio con vestimentas negras, ojos azules, alto… bueno, alto para mí, labios rosados, piel pálida y una gorra de béisbol cubriendo sus cabellos. El cabello que la gorra dejaba suelto se encontraba completamente empapado tal y como su ropa, su playera negra de manga corta se entallaba a su cuerpo dejando mostrar que iba al gimnasio.

-¿Es tuya?

-Mhm… Si- Respondí nerviosa en cuanto su mirada se posó en mí. El cabello en mi cara no me permitía ver bien. El me lanzo la pelota y corrí de vuelta al juego- ¡Gracias!- Grite.

Llegue justo para colocarme sobre la tercera base, Rosalie se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a la segundo, se la mande a Emmett y él le dio a su querida en la pierna.

-El equipo de Esme, Emmett y Alice gana- Declaro Carlisle.

La mirada de Edward se posó hacia los autos, yo gire hacia donde veía él y allí estaba él. El rubio camino hacia el bosque y al salir de él, montaba una ducati 848 negra con un casco que le combinaba.

-¿Y ese?- Pregunto Emmett- ¿Por qué nos observaba?

-No lo se- Respondió Edward.

El juego termino. Los seis, completamente empapados, subimos a los autos.

El día pasó rápido. Carlisle ya nos había mandado a dormir, a pesar de que los únicos menores de edad éramos Edward y yo, pero Esme decía qué, mientras viviéramos allí seguiríamos sus reglas.

Subi a mi habitación después de haber cenado y de haberme despedido de mi familia. Me duche y después de secarme el cabello me dirigí a mi cama. Deje la persiana a un lado, dejando descubierta la ventana, por lo que podía ver hacia fuera con gran facilidad. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarme. Entrecerré mis ojos. Al ver una figura masculina observándome desde el árbol fuera de mi habitación me sobresalte y me levante rápidamente de mi cama. Aquel hombre seguía observándome, retrocedí lentamente hacia mi puerta.

-¡Carlisle!- Grite al ver que el hombre seguía allí, observándome con cuidado.

-¡Abre la puerta! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Esta abierta!- Grite desesperada. Oí los intentos de abrir mi puerta, me gire rápidamente y quite el seguro que no supe desde cuando lo había colocado. Carlisle entró.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto asustado con la familia detrás de él.

Gire hacia la ventana, ya no había nada. Corrí hacia ella y me asome hacia fuera, nada en absoluto.

-Había... yo… un hombre…

-Tranquilízate y dime que pasó- Pidió Carlisle al ver que mi respiración agitada no me dejaba hablar.

-Había…-Tome aire- Había un hombre observándome desde el árbol de fuera. No se movía, solo me observaba.

-¿No lo soñaste?- Pregunto Emmett.

-¡Dure mas de un minuto viéndolo y él a mi! ¿Crees que hubiera gritado si me hubiera percatado de que solo fue un sueño?- Dije intentando no temblar.

-Iré a fuera a revisar- Aviso Edward y se retiró.

Esme entro a mi habitación seguida con Rose y entre ambas cerraron la cortina.

-Iré a ayudar a Edward, si ve una cucaracha gritara- Rió Emmett y se retiró.

Carlisle me llevó hacia mi cama y me pidió tomar asiento

-Solo cálmate, no creo que haya alguien en la casa- Me dedico una sonrisa paternal- Puede que se haya formado una sombra con el árbol.

Mis hermanos entraron a mi habitación.

-No había nada a fuera… poco nos faltó para adentrarnos al bosque… pero nos arrepentimos, allí adentro hay vampiros- Dijo Emmett con un rostro burlón.

-¿Y me dirás que también los pegasos existen?- Dije con ironía notoria.

-Basta de molestar a tu hermana, Emmett.

-Solo hacía un intento de hacerla reír, Carlisle.

-Intento fallido, Emmett- Dije sonriendo.

Todos volvieron a salir de mi habitación y me dedique a dormir sin importar que hubiese fuera.

_Me encontraba sola, rodeada de árboles y rocas haciendo un muro que dividía los árboles de mí. Aquel rubio se acerca a mí, con paso lento, una sonrisa se encontraba en sus labios…_

"_No tengas miedo" Decía el rubio poniendo sus manos como un escudo entre él y yo "No pienso hacerte daño"_

_Baje un poco la mirada, a mis manos, tenia solo un cuchillo en ellas. Después y de manera repentina me abalancé sobre él…_

Me levante con la respiración completamente agitada, comencé a creer que haber visto a aquel chico había sido mala idea. Vi mis manos completamente húmedas. Al parecer me enterré las uñas hasta sacarme sangre. Vi el reloj de mi habitación, al parecer eran las 5:00 a.m.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño, me lave las marcas de mis uñas.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, espero el capitulo les haya gustado.**

**¿Creen que merezca Review's? Estaa en su desicion :)**

**Bueno bueno, acepto criticas CONTRUCTIVAS, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M.**_

**Summary**

_Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992._

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. _Cuídala mucho_ fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

Me levante con la respiración completamente agitada, comencé a creer que haber visto a aquel chico había sido mala idea. Vi mis manos completamente húmedas. Al parecer me enterré las uñas hasta sacarme sangre. Vi el reloj de mi habitación, al parecer eran las 5:00 a.m.

_Me levante y me dirigí al baño, me lave las marcas de mis uñas._

Me dirigí a la cama de vuelta, el sueño se había ido, pues me ardían las heridas en mis manos. Hora tras hora, y yo seguía despierta. Tome asiento en mi cama y alli me quede, quieta sin hacer nada. Se podría decir que ni siquiera parpadee.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando mostrar a Emmett.

-Buenos días dormilona- Dijo entrando de espaldas con una mesilla en sus manos con el desayuno sobre ella. Giro su vista hacia mi y dio un brinco- Tus ojeras hacen que parezcas muerto- Rió.

-¿Por qué el desayuno a la cama?- Pregunte ignorando chiste.

-Soy un hermano gentil y cariñoso, ¿por cual otra razón te traería el desayuno hasta acá?

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti o… contigo?- Más que una pregunta sonó como afirmación.

Emmett colocó el desayuno en mis piernas.

-Solamente soy gentil- En sus palabras había una gota de mentira- Desayuna y colócate algo… cómodo.

No hice mas preguntas, solamente comencé a comer aquel omelet acompañado por un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sabia que tenia que tener fuerza para convivir con el grandote oso que tenia por hermano.

Emmett Salió de mi habitación casi dando brincos… como cuando me encuentro feliz.

Me dirigí a mi armario y tome unos jeans pitillo, una blusa de manga larga con rayones blancos y negros y mis converse negros.

Baje las escaleras y la mayoría se encontraba sentada en la mesa.

-¿Y Emmett?- Pregunte a mis padres y hermana.

-En la cochera junto con Edward. Yo los alcanzare luego- Hablo Rosalie metiendo un bocado a su boca.

-¿Alcanzarnos? ¿A dónde?- Pregunte.

-Hija, tus hermanos piensan, que tal vez, por ser nueva en la familia, estés estresada… o algo así, así que decidieron que te llegarían a la Push mientras tu mamá y yo vamos a ver una película.

-Así que anda a la cochera, te están esperando- Dijo Rosalie empujándome hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, bueno, no te tardes, Rose, te esperaremos allá- Dije a Rose antes de subir al auto.

-No tardare, te lo aseguro.

Edward arrancó y Emmett iba algo serio. Comencé a morder inconcientemente mi uña, intentando pensar en cosas buenas, pero teniendo a Emmett cerca podría ser un parque de diversiones inseguro. Me alegraba que Edward viniera con nosotros.

-Te presentaremos a un par de amigos de la familia, nos están esperando allí, realmente esperamos que se lleven bien.

-No creo que nos llevemos mal. Si son amigos de la familia, lo mas seguro es que sean gente sofisticada, aunque un poco aburrida.

Emmett rió a carcajadas.

-Ya llegamos- Aviso Edward. Las carcajadas de Emmett cesaban.

Edward se dirigiendo corriendo hacia un montón de chicos en pantalones cortos y sin camisa ni zapatos.

-Jake, ¿que tal amigo?

-Emmett, grandote.

-¿Y la chica?

-Es la estresada.

-Emmett no estoy estresada- Hable.

-Mi nombre es Jacob, Alice- Se presento uno de los morenos- El es Quil- Señalo a uno de los chicos- Embry- Otro- Seth- Señalo al que parecía ser mas joven, parecido a mi edad pero mas alto- Y el ultimo pero no menos querido, Sam- Señalo al que parecía ser el mas grande.

-¿Caminamos?- Pregunto Emmett frotando sus manos con rapidez, con lo que parecía ser emoción.

-Disculpa, ¿Alice?

-Si, Seth.

-¿Tus hermanos te dijeron que tenías que traer traje de baño o algo así?

-Mhm… no, no que yo recuerde, solo me dijeron: Algo cómodo.

Seguíamos caminando. A lo lejos, un trío de chicas se dejo mostrar frente a lo que parecía ser un acantilado.

-¿Emily y Leah?- Pregunto Edward a Jacob.

-Si- Contesto el segundo.

-¿Y la castaña?

-Es mi prima, Bella Black. Cambiando de tema… no estaremos solos, ¿no hay problema?

-¿Por qué no estaremos solos?

-Hay un rubio recostado a tan solo un par de metros, no se si sea alguien bueno o malo. Lo hubiese corrido, pero la Push no me pertenece a mi.

-No hay problema- Hablo Edward.

-Bien comencemos-Grito Sam desvistiéndose mientras corría con velocidad y agilidad. Un agudo grito salio de mi garganta al ver como aquel chico se tiraba hacia el agua por el acantilado.

-¡Edward, aquel tipo se aventó!- Grite nerviosa, mientras los demás hacían un sonido parecido a: OH.

-Tranquila, pequeña, a eso venimos, es una buena forma de des estresarte- Respondió Edward despeinando aún más mi cabello.

-Estas loco, jamás me tiraría por allí- Hable lo más calmada posible. Todos se empezaron a aventar, incluyendo al trío de chicas.

Yo me senté en la cajuela de aquella vieja camioneta cercana al árbol y al chico rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. Me recosté en la cajuela, recordando no quedarme dormida, pues estaba acompañada por un extraño.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- Esa voz, esa gruesa vos se me hacia tan conocida como a la ves desconocida.

-Alice ¿Y el tuyo?

-Jasper, ¿eres la chica del béisbol?

-Si.

-Corres rápido.

-Mi estatura me ayuda-Me senté en la camioneta, aún con los ojos abiertos, Jasper se encontraba justamente frente a mi, casi sin ninguna distancia- Mis hermanos no han de tardar en llegar- Dije como un estilo de advertencia.

-Tus hermanos no me dan miedo- Dijo colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Intente no gritar como una chica alocada, le sostuve la mirada, intentando no perder el control sobre mi misma.

-¿Alice? ¿Estas bien?- Era Rosalie.

-Rose- Hable escondiendo mi alivio por el cual ella estuviera allí- Si, si estoy bien.

-Mucho gusto, Rose, mi nombre es Jasper.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Y los chicos?- Pregunto mi hermana.

-Se aventaron por el acantilado- Hable con cierto tono de normalidad.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y esperamos junto con Jasper a que los demás vinieran. Según ella, veníamos solo para hacer un picnic. Primero llegaron las chicas, mas tarde llego Seth y después los demás.

* * *

**Por poco y les entrego el capitulo hasta la semana que viene, pues mi compu se descompuso y dijeron que me la entregarian hasta entonces, y alli se encontraban los borradores y pues... bueno recorde que tambien los tenia guardados en mi celular y comence a editarlos. **

**Agradescoo sus review's como no tienen idea, pues pense que la historia no seria muy bien recivida en fanfiction. Pero Gracias a todas ustedes :)**

**¿Creen que merezca Review's? Estaa en su desicion :)**

**Bueno bueno, acepto criticas CONTRUCTIVAS, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M.**_

**Summary**

_Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992._

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. _Cuídala mucho_ fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4.

_Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y esperamos junto con Jasper a que los demás vinieran. Según ella, veníamos solo para hacer un picnic. Primero llegaron las chicas, mas tarde llego Seth y después los demás._

Pude notar la mirada de Emmett y Edward sobre Jasper, no lo disimulaban. Aún me encontraba sentada frente a Jasper, en silencio, pues no sabia de que hablarle, era un completo desconocido. Rosalie se encontraba con Emmett y Edward con la chica de ojos marrones, Bella.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?- Pregunte sin pensarlo.

-18 ¿Y tu, linda?

-16- Conteste cortante, pues no era de las que charlaban con desconocidos y la mirada de mis hermanos, aún no cambiaba.

-Tus hermanos…

-¿Qué tienen?

-Su mirada… pesa- Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-Si, creo que si.

-Podemos… no lo se… ¿Hablar mas retirados de aquí?- Me tomo de las manos delicadamente.

-¿Como se que no me mataras? Irías a la cárcel por tal delito.

-No podría, Ángel- Apretó levemente mis manos.

-¿No importa que mis hermanos y los amigos de ellos vallan a estar cuidando de mi?

-No te haré daño… O bien, si te sientes mas cómoda, nos podemos sentar en la esquina del acantilado.

-¿Y si estoy cayendo? ¿Me sostendrás?- Sonreí.

-Andando- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Baje de la camioneta y me dirigí al acantilado. Me dirigí a la esquina con cuidado y con Jasper a un lado. Me puse a ver como las olas se empujaban unas a otras bajo de mis pies a mas de 25 metros.

Me paralicé al sentir como se deshacía la tierra bajo de mi, después empezó a caerse el suelo, alcancé a darme la vuelta y sostenerme con ambas manos mientras mi cuerpo flotaba en el aire.

-Jasper, ¡Ayúdame!- Parpadee un par de veces y todos se encontraban observándome. Podía sentir el miedo de caer. La piedra de la cual me sostenía con la mano derecha se deshizo y la de la mano izquierda empezaba a desmoronarse. Solté un agudo grito en cuanto empecé a caer. Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Al abrirlos me encontraba aún allí, a un lado de Jasper, quien colocaba ligeramente su mano sobre mi brazo.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Q-que fue eso?- Pregunte con miedo.

-¿Qué fue que?

-Na-nada, olvídalo, estoy delirando, temo a las alturas- Mentí en parte.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Si- Tome aire, Jasper me trataba como si me conociera desde tiempo, cuando solo lo conocí hace un par de horas. No sabia si mostrar miedo o alegría por haber conseguido un nuevo amigo con el que me imaginaba cosas irracionales.

-¿Esta todo bien por acá?- Pregunto Bella enseñando a la vez un platillo con bocadillos.

-Por mi parte si, y no gracias, por el momento carezco de apetito- Hablo Jasper.

-Igual- Fue mi respuesta. Bella se retiro casi de forma instantánea.

-Tus hermanos siguen viéndome de la misma manera.

-Dijiste que no te daban miedo.

-Me incomoda sus miradas.

Me recosté sobre el suelo, con las piernas colgando. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pues desde que mis hermanos regresaron, el no se ha separado de mi, a estado aquí, sentado o parada a mi lado. El colmo era que ni siquiera le conocía y él actuaba como si nos conociéramos desde hace años… eso era realmente espeluznante, lo bueno es que su apariencia no era de fumador, drogadicto o alcohólico.

Las horas pasaron. No supe en que momento mis ojos se habían cerrado. Desperté en mi habitación cubierta por la sabana blanca. El reloj marcaba una hora temprana: 6:30 a.m.

Me levante de la cama y bajé las escaleras.

-Bueno días, cariño- Saludo Esme.

-Buenos días- Conteste.

-Iremos a comprar los útiles para cuando entren a clases- Dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Clases? ¿Cuándo?

-El lunes que viene- Y nos encontrábamos a viernes… perfecto, mis vacaciones se acaban.

-¿Vienes, cariño?

-Tengo muchas cosas por hacer- Dormir, dormir… ¡ah! Y dormir.

-Bueno, aprovéchalas bien. Rosalie… al parecer ella conoce tu talla de ropa y gustos, talvez ella se haga cargo de eso, o bien tu podrías ir algún día.

-Como gusten.

Pasó el tiempo y ya me encontraba sola en casa para descansar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para estar lista y descansada para el día de clases.

* * *

**Quee tal! Espero estee cap les haya gustado... se que en estee las aburrire un poco... **

**peroo es porquee en el proxiimoo le pasaraa algo a Alice... Buenoo buenoo... disfrutenloo **

**y las dejarree en suspensoo :DD **

**Aceptoo lo quee yaa saben: Critiicas CONSTRUCTIVAS, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños, felicitacion, etc, etc.**

**Mary-Alicee Cullen.**

**PD: Les agradeescoo quee mee leean! Realmentee las adoroo! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M.**_

**Summary**

_Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992._

_Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. Cuídala mucho fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Pasó el tiempo y ya me encontraba sola en casa para descansar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para estar lista y descansada para el día de clases._

El lunes había llegado sin hacerme esperar. Me había metido a la ducha y al salir me coloque unos jeans, una blusa negra de manga larga y una chaqueta de cuero ajustada. Me dirigí apurada a la oficina de Carlisle donde había dicho Rose que se encontraban las libretas, tome una y la metí a mi pequeña mochila.

Entre al auto con el estomago gritándome con toda fuerza, pues no había desayunado y mis sonidos estomacales eran la causa de burla de Emmett.

-Basta Emmett. Por culpa tuya ella no desayuno.

-Edward, seamos sinceros… tiene despertador ¿Y no lo usa?

-Ese no es el punto.

Mis hermanos iban en los asientos delanteros, mientras Rose y yo en los asientos traseros.

De la nada, la imagen de Jasper entro en mi cabeza. ¿Pero que rayos hacia el allí? No lo conozco y no lo eh visto mas que dos o tres veces. ¿Y si el esta allí? ¿Si entra a clases y esta en mi grado? Esa ultima pregunta… Bueno eso es imposible. Es dos años mayor que yo, por lo cual estará dos grados mas arriba. Eso me hacia despreocuparme un poco, pero no mucho. Sin pensarlo, empecé a mordisquear mis uñas, mis nervios empezaban a comerme por dentro hacia fuera.

-Tranquila, solo son clases- Las clases son lo que menos me apura.

-Si, lo se Rose, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

Llegamos faltando 5 minutos para la primera clase. Edward, con seguridad dijo que las primeras clases de este día no las darían o darían unos cuantos minutos de ellas, gracias a que los alumnos tendrían que ir a recoger sus horarios. Y así fue. Los maestros se encontraban en su aula, mientras había lo que podría llamarse una fila con las secretarias.

En cuanto me toco a mi, pedí mi horario y espere a que Edward pidiera el suyo, pues Emmett y Rose ya se habían retirado juntos.

-Lis…- Una perdida mirada de parte suya le interrumpió.

-¿Edward?- Pase mi palma por enfrente de sus ojos y nada. No me quedaba mas que mirar hacia donde él miraba.

-Creí que después de esa noche en la Push no los volvería a ver- Era Bella. Dio una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Entraste aquí?-Pregunto Edward.

-Si- Contesto- Supongo que si no hubiese entrado no estaría pidiendo mi horario- Enseño una hojita como la de Edward y la mía.

-Cierto- Dijo mi hermano avergonzado.

-Bien- Yo no haría mal tercio- Me tengo que ir a buscar mi aula, ¿Los veo en el almuerzo?

Ambos asintieron.

Camine por el largo pasillo entre la multitud diciendo "con permiso" y después empujaba si no se quitaban.

-Con mas cuidado- Dijo un rubio después de que lo había empujado agresivamente- Ángel, no creí que llegarías a estar aquí.

-Ni yo creí que estarías aquí- Solo me lo imagine- Me tengo que ir- Rápido de aquí.

-Te acompaño a tu… espera- Empezó a caminar hacia una chica de rubia ojos azules y a un castaño de ojos color miel.

No estaban más que a un metro, y mi intención oírlos, pero desde aquí se podría decir que todo se oía.

-Ya debiste de haberlo hecho- Dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Jane, cálmate, lo haré.

-No quiero ver a nuestro padre furioso, sabes como se pone- Ahora hablo el castaño.

-Alec, Jane, dejen todo en mi mano… todo a su debido tiempo, ¿han oído esa frase?

-No te daremos mas de una semana…- Hablo la tal Jane y después, ya no pude oír más.

Minutos después Jasper regresó con aquella sexy sonrisa en su rostro. Me sorprendía que no se cansara de estar así.

-Ahora si, ¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto.

-En que ya ibas a tu aula- Le mentí.

-Mentirosilla, ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?

-Biología.

-La mía también.

-Pero vas dos o un grado mas arriba que yo- Dije sorprendida.

-La he estado reprobando- Fingió vergüenza, su sonrisa decía todo. A pesar de todo se me hacia tan lindo verlo sonreír… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Empezamos a caminar juntos hacia el aula. No tardamos mucho en llegar.

Toque la puerta con suavidad.

-Pasen- Ordeno una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y entre con Jasper detrás de mí.

-¿Señorita…- Reviso su lista- Cullen?

-Si, señor.

-Y… señor…-Reviso en su lista- ¿Jasper?- Él asintió- tomen asientos juntos en la última banca de la tercera fila- Estaría atada a él el resto del año.

Me senté y saque una libreta por si el maestro decía algo que llegara a ser importante.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- Pregunto Jasper recargando su rostro en sus manos.

-Lo más seguro es: Tarea

-Te invito a Billiards Billy.

-Escucha mis razones: No se jugar Billar, no tengo permiso, no me da por salir en la noche y por ultimo no se donde esta ese lugar. Ahora calla o nos casti…

-Por mi no se preocupe señorita Cullen- Un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi espalda- Se quedaran hoy, terminando las clases toda una hora completa en este salón, si no se quedan, tendré que reportarlos.

-Esta bien- Dijimos al uní-sonido.

La campanilla sonó y me fui de clase en clase hasta que el día termino. Me puse a pensar en si me escapaba y tendría un reporte y llamarían a mis padres en mi primer día de clases o podría ir y salvarme de todo lo anterior. La segunda definitivamente.

Entre al aula de Biografía y tome asiento en cuanto el maestro me permitió entrar.

-Tendré que ir con el director, hagan favor de no salirse, o mañana se quedaran 5 horas sin importar que- Se levanto de su asiento y salio del aula.

* * *

**G~low :DD **

**hahaha esperoo estee cap les hayaa gustado y sii no... porfaa haganmeloo saber y a favor de ustedes el otroo estaraa muchoo mejor que estee :DD **

**Aceptoo criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones, amenazas a muerte, etc, etc.**

**Mary-Alicee Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M.**_

**Summary**

_Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992._

_Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. Cuídala mucho fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre._

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

-_Tendré que ir con el director, hagan favor de no salirse, o mañana se quedaran 5 horas sin importar que- Se levanto de su asiento y salio del aula._

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a sentarme al escritorio dándole la cara al pizarrón y la espalda a Jasper. La forma más útil de intentar alejarme de Jasper. Mi lápiz cayó de mi bolsa del pantalón al suelo, debajo del escritorio. Me baje de el y me incline al suelo a recogerlo, al levantarme, Jasper se encontraba a tan solo unos 10 centímetros alejado de mi.

-Pensé que no vendrías, compañera- Retrocedí un par de pasos al ver que él empezaba a avanzar hacia mi, mi espacio se acabo, así que comencé a subirme al escritorio para poder brincarlo e irme un poco mas lejos de él. Pero no pude. Me tomo del brazo y se posiciono entre mis piernas. No pude evitar empezar a temblar. Empezó a acercarse cada vez más y yo retrocedía hasta el punto de quedar acostada sobre el escritorio con Jasper encima de mí.

-No puedo- Hablo en tono rendido.

-¿Q-que es lo que no puedes?- Susurro algo inaudible.

-Tienes que irte lejos, yo… yo los distraeré.

-No se a que te… ¿a que te refieres?-Recargo su frente en mi hombro.

-Quiero vivir, y para hacerlo… tu tienes que…

-¿Tengo que Jasper?- Tome sus hombros y lo retire de mi para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Tienes que… morir- Sentí que deje de respirar. Mi pulso se acelero y empecé a temblar aún mas.

-¿P-porque?

-Fuiste elegida al azar.

-No te estoy entendiendo Jasper.

-Soy un caído.

-¿Caído?

-Fui un ángel, Ali, pero mi codicia y ambición hizo que los arcángeles me arrancaran las alas y caí.

-¿Pero que tengo que ver con tigo?

-Tu padre fue mi padre en un tiempo, en tu sangre corre sangre que en algún tiempo fue mía. Si tu sangre es derramada, será como si corriera por mis venas. Vivire los años que te resten a ti.

-¡Pero estas vivo! Estas aquí con migo, si no fuera así, no te podría ver y los demás tampoco.

-Pero no siento el calor de los demás, las caricias son como sentir un toque simple.

-Yo… yo- Brinque el escritorio y corrí por mi mochila. Abrí la puerta de entrada y quise empezar a correr.

-¡Alice, ahora tienes mas enemigos, enemigos que no te imaginas!- Me grito mientras yo corría por el pasillo.

Empuje las puertas de entrada de la escuela y entrando por estas el maestro de biología, al que también empuje e ignore lo que me empezó a gritar.

Tenia que salir lo más pronto de allí, tenia que pensar por donde iba y para donde, pero mis latidos no me lo permitían. Me adentre al bosque y tome asiento junto a un arbusto, saque mi celular de mi bolso y marque el número de Bella, ya que era el primero que vi.

-Bueno, ¿Alice? Tu hermano me estaba platicando de ti.

-Si- Respire hondo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-V-ven por mí, por favor.

-Mi auto esta descompuesto… pero si gustas mando a Jake o a Edward en la moto.

-El que sea, pero ya…Po-por-por favor- Empecé a temblar.

-Ok, ¿pero donde estas?

-En el bosque cerca de mi escuela.

-Bien, Edward dijo que si, no tarda. ¿E-estas temblando?

-Se los explicare luego, te-tengo que colgar.

-Esta bien, pero tranquila, cualquier cosa que sea estarás bien.

Ambas colgamos. Espere sentada en el suelo, esperando a que mi respiración se calmara, pero parecía no calmar. Me levante lentamente del suelo, intentando no hacer ningún ruido al pisar.

Empecé a recordar cada una de las palabras de Jasper. Quería matarme para que el viviera; mi padre algún día fue el suyo; a pesar de aparentar estar vivo, no sentía. Realmente quiero que mi vida sea la de antes.

Salí del bosque y a lo lejos se veía el volvo plateado de Edward aproximarse. Se estaciono frente a mi y salio del auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me tomo del brazo y me adentro, después entro él por el lado del piloto. Encendió el motor y hecho a andar el auto.

-¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso?- Hablo mi hermano con el ceño fruncido y con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué te paso a ti?- Bien, bien. Ahora si no sabia que responder. Si le decía que Jasper era un ángel caído, me daría por loca y mas si le contaba la parte de que el quería matarme, pero algo se lo impedía-¿Alice? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué llamaste así a Bella?

-Yo… yo, quería que…-Suspire rendida, mentiría- Solo quería asustarlos. Después quien vendría por mí, no pienso caminar- Sonreí y alce el rostro para poder verme en el espejo.

-Eso… ¿eso es todo?- Pregunto en un tono sorprendido con la vista en la carretera.

-Si, ¿que pensaste que seria?

-Nada- Soltó unas risitas- Es solo que… Eres una traviesa Alice.

-Lo se- Seguí sonriendo.

* * *

**Creen que tarde en actualizar? Si es asi les pido mil i un disculpas.. Tenia un pequeño problema familia que aun se encuentra presente... Pero bueno. **

**Esperoo el cap les guste, y si no es asi, haganmeloo saber: Acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitacion, regaños... ¿Comoo? Cliquea en REVIEW THIS STORY y yoo tee lo agradeceree muchoo muchootee :DD **

**Gracias a las que leen mi historia :DD **

**Mary-Alicee Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M

**Summary**

Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992.

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. Cuídala mucho fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_-Nada- Soltó unas risitas- Es solo que… Eres una traviesa Alice._

_-Lo se- Seguí sonriendo_.

Al llegar a casa mis nervios aumentaron al ver a toda la familia reunida, y a unos cuantos chicos de la Push. Mi madre lloraba en los brazos de mi padre, Bella estaba totalmente roja y quieta, Rosalie tenia esa mirada perdido y Emmett la acompañaba, mientras que los chicos de la Push se encontraban arrinconados murmurando un montón de cosas, el único que se notaba que no hablaba, era Seth.

-¡Alice!- Grito mi madre y corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Qué les has contado Edward?- Pregunte molesta, mientras respondía el abrazo de mi madre.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No me ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

-Fue solo un estilo de broma, Esme.

-Oh dios- Me apretó a su pecho con una fuerza increíble- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo siento… no quería preocuparlos- Me adentre a la sala junto con Edward, mamá y Carlisle, que en algún momento se encontraba a mi lado.

-Alice- Camino hacia mi Seth- Nos haz preocupado.

-Yo… yo lo siento.

-Pequeño monstruo, ¿no te a pasado nada?- Pregunto Bella tomándome por los hombros.

-No… y Bella, ¿Cómo esta eso de que andas saliendo con mi hermano?- Levante una ceja mientras daba una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah… eso… dijo que su flamante volvo se descompuso y Jake repara autos y bueno… el resto es historia- Hice como que olfateaba algo.

-Bella… ¿Hueles eso?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto fuera de orbita.

-Huele a Boda- Reí y sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

Subi a mi habitación después de haber aclarado muchas veces que no me había pasado nada. Imposible creer que casi amanezco en la sala acompañado por todos. En cuanto entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me derrumbe sobre la cama. Cuando los parpados se me empezaban a cerrar, una sombra sobre el árbol frente a mi ventana me hizo ponerme alerta, me levante de la cama y corrí y me puse de espaldas a la puerta. Era Jasper.

-Abre- Susurro audible.

-No, no lo haré- Respondí- Y si veo que intentas entrar, gritare con todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Entonces cierra los ojos, entrare- La ventana corrediza se abro y entro Jasper por ella- Solo déjame hablar, dame unos minutos de tu tiempo, después de haberme oído, tu decides si me haces caso o sigues ignorándome.

-Esta bien- Camine hacia mi cama y tome asiento.

-Primero te diré que corres peligro al estar en Forks, parece un lugar tranquilo, pero las apariencias engañan. ¿Recuerdas a Jane y Alec?- Asentí- Bien, Jane fue mi novia, es un ángel de la muerte, al igual que Alec, ambos aún habitan el cielo, fue Jane quien me dijo que debería matarte para que yo pudiese vivir y cumplir mi sueño…

-¿Por qué caíste?- Le interrumpí.

-Esa parte ya viene- Tomo aire- Mi sueño era vivir mi vida junto a una joven que acaparaba mi atención, sin darme cuenta, ella se volvió mi obsesión, la quería a ella a mi lado, y que mejor que pudiera darle todo. Hice varios viajes desde el cielo a la tierra, apostaba, y mi codicia y ambición al dinero y a la chica crecieron, los Arcángeles se dieron cuenta, y me arrancaron las alas. Caí. Desperté rodeado de árboles. Pensé que ya era humano, busque a la chica, y ella había muerto… por cáncer- Parecía que había un nudo en su garganta-. Después tuve de novia a una chica, ella me beso y me di cuenta que yo no sentía nada, el revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago no estaba. Días después me tope con Jane, ella me dijo que yo aun no era humano, la arrincone y con la mano apretándole el cuello le pregunte que debía hacer, me dijo tu nombre: Alice Brandon. Tenia que matarte para poder vivir. Después de todo ella es un ángel de la muerte, debía hacerle caso.

-¿Y que harás?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Ángel, sonará raro, pero porque vivir si no tendría con quien compartir. Eres la primera persona en todo el maldito universo que me hace sentir cómodo…

-¿Alice, hablas con alguien?- Era la voz de Rose al otro lado de la puerta.

-Contesta cualquier cosa- Susurro Jasper.

-Amm… si, por teléfono… ya cuelgo.

-No, no, sigue, es solo que pensamos que ya habías dormido- Se escucharon los pasos alejándose.

-Prosigue- Le dije a Jasper.

-Tienes que salir de Forks.

-Que yo sepa allí no te quedaste, Jas…- Me tomo por el hombro y me acerco a él, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, mis labios se encontraban a menos de un centímetro para tocar los suyos. Cerré la distancia entre él y yo, nuestros labios se tocaban con temor, y se sentía dolor por parte de el. Fue entonces cuando decidí apartarme.

-Todo el mundo tiene dos opciones, Jasper- Hable recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Segundos después sentí sus manos en mi espalda.

-Mi otra opción es ser un ángel guardián… ¿crees que me sentiría bien protegiendo a alguien por quien sabe cuantos años? Aparte, aunque yo eligiera esa otra opción, Jane no regresara a donde pertenece hasta que no regrese yo con ella- Su mirada se puso alerta hacia mi ventana y después regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte asustada.

-Nada, es solo que creí escuchar algo.

-No es nada malo, ¿cierto?

-Ángel- Tomo mi barbilla entre su índice y pulgar- Me tengo que ir- Beso mi frente- No te expongas, por favor, procura salir con tus padres, ellos se convirtieron en tus Ángeles desde el día que te adoptaron- Me sonrió y salio por la ventana.

Gire a ver el reloj, pasaban de las cinco de la mañana. Dormiría las tres horas restantes.

* * *

**Yo les pido mil y un disculpas por no haber actualizado en mas de una semana, es solo que se me presento la semana de examenes y despues la entrega que cada profesor me pondria como cali final, estoy en secu, realmente pase por un momento de tension ya que estoy empezando el quinto bimestre y tengo que irme con buena cali a prepa... pero bueno, espero me puedan disculpar. **

**Acepto Criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, comentarios, sugerencias, regaño, felicitacion, etc, etc (:**

**Mary-Alicee Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M

**Summary**

Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992.

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. Cuídala mucho fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_-Ángel- Tomo mi barbilla entre su índice y pulgar- Me tengo que ir- Beso mi frente- No te expongas, por favor, procura salir con tus padres, ellos se convirtieron en tus Ángeles desde el día que te adoptaron- Me sonrió y salio por la ventana. _

_Gire a ver el reloj, pasaban de las cinco de la mañana. Dormiría las tres horas restantes._

Mi timbre ya había sonado, tendría que ir a la escuela y quedarme las cinco horas con las que me reprendería el profesor.

Arreglada baje a desayunar, mi familia se encontraba sentada en la mesa, claro, todos con ojeras marcadas en su rostro y yo no era excepción.

-Alice, ¿No tienes algo que contarnos? No lo se, talvez sobre un castigo- Pregunto mi padre.

-Se me salio- Dijo Emmett con la cara roja y la mano en la nuca.

-¿Por qué te reprendieron?

-Por platicar- Respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Y llegaste a casa antes de hora.

-Es solo que…- Jasper me dijo que su ex novia me quería matar para que él, como ángel caído pueda sentir como humano, sonaría ilógico- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Pero hoy como castigo por lo anterior,-Tome aire- Talvez me quede cinco horas- Hable con un hilo de voz.

-Esta bien, solo pórtate bien- Hablo en tono de padre comprensivo- Es hora de que se vallan.

-Es que… rehecho la única que tiene clases el día de hoy… es Alice. Por una rara razón yo no tengo- Hablo Edward.

-Ni yo- Era Emmett.

-Y yo tengo las mismas clases que Emmett… por lo tanto yo tampoco- Esta era Rose.

-Seré la única… genial.

-Yo te llevo.

-Claro Edward.

Salimos de casa y nos subimos a su flamante volvo. En pocos minutos ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Pórtate bien. Llámame y yo vengo por ti.

-Si.

Edward se retiro y yo quede varada en el estacionamiento. Faltaban algunos minutos para el comienzo de clases.

-Alumnos, les informo que no tendremos clases el día de hoy por junta del sindicato, lamento no haber podido avisarles el día de ayer, fue algo inesperado, sin mas que decir, me despido, que tengan un lindo día- Sonó por el altavoz de la escuela, por lo menos me quedaría sin esas cinco horas de castigo.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Mi hermano vendrá por mí.

-¿Es vidente?

-Existe el celular, Jasper- Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saque mi celular- Genial, no tiene batería. ¿Tienes celular?

-Claro.

-¿Me lo prestarías?

-No.

-Que tacaño eres, Jasper.

-No es eso, Ángel, mi celular quedo igual que el tuyo.

-Oh…

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Por favor- Hable resignada.

¿Qué me diría Edward si me viera llegando a casa con Jasper? ¿Qué dirían mis padres? Pero bueno, tales cosas me pasan por no recargar la batería de mi celular.

Caminamos hacia una moto negra, la misma de cuando vi por primera vez a Jasper. Ambos subimos y Jasper encendió el motor.

-Sujétate bien, Ángel… ah, ¿y podrias cuidarlo?- Hablo y me dio el único casco que había y su celular- Es facil que se salga de mis bolsillos-.

-Esta bien- Lo guarde en mi mochila. Enrosque mis brazos por su cintura y sentí su risa por los pequeños y casi no notables brincos que daba.

La moto se hecho a andar. Llegamos casi con la misma velocidad con la que Edward conducia.

-Entonces… ¿Esta es tu ca…?- La voz de Jasper se oyó ahogada por el portazo de mi casa. Ambos bajamos de la moto.

-¿Alice?- ¡Que bien! Mi madre.

-¿Si?

-¿Te han suspendido?

-No, no hubo clases.

-Buenos dias, señora Cullen.

-Buenos dias…

-Jasper, señora. An… Alice, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- Deposito un calido beso en mi mejilla y se volvio a montar en la moto. Se hecho a andar mientras se perdia poco a poco por la neblina.

-Ese chico no esta nada mal- Hablo mi madre y no pude evitar sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas- Bien Alice, tu padre y yo saldremos, creo que Edward esta en la Push con Bella y Emmett y Rose han salido a correr.

-Esta bien, me quedare sola, si.

-Si, cariño.

* * *

**Perdoonen la larga, larga, larga espera que les hice hacer...**

**Les pido una gran, gran disculpa... pero e estado en un momento de "cerebro sin ideas"... y pues bueno, espero el cap les guste... el proximo lo editare y lo subire en cuanto pueda n_n**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, regaño, tomatazo, etc? Cualquier cosa enviame un Review n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a S.M

**Summary**

Biloxi, Mississippi. 1992.

Aquel hombre, que con cariño veía a su esposa, quien tenía a su hija en su vientre… solo él sabía la verdad, su hija no viviría para siempre, pues tenía enemigos muy poderosos, gente anormal. Cuídala mucho fueron esas las ultimas palabras que su único amigo pronuncio antes de morir ante los ojos del futuro padre.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_-Esta bien, me quedare sola, si._

_-Si, cariño._

-Vale, cuídense- Le deposite un beso en la mejilla y sacudí mi mano al aire despidiéndome de mi padre que se encontraba dentro del volvo de Edward a unos pocos metros de nosotras. Entre a casa y subi a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama e hice un intento por prender la tele, intentos fallidos, claro, parecía que la luz fallaba. Deje la mochila sobre mi cama y busque mi celular. Lo encontré… junto al de Jasper.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de aquellas pequeñas lámparas que compraba Carlisle para días como estos. La puerta trasera pareció sonar, tome la lamparilla del cajón y me fui a paso silencioso hacia donde el ruido había sonado guardando los celulares en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. No era más que el viento.

Me recosté en el sillón blanco que adornaba la sala. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarme, empecé a perder el conocimiento poco a poco.

-_Si duermes cosas malas podrían pasar-_ Escuche en un ligero susurro con una voz desconocida pero familiar a la vez, lo cual hizo que mi piel se enfriara al instante.

-¿Quién anda allí?- Tome la lámpara y la encendí apuntando a todo los rincones. No había nadie.

Me levante y decidida me fui fuera de casa, no me quedaría allí con miedo de que alguien más estuviese acompañándome.

Como acto de reflejo gire y vi la casa. Había una sombras que parecía ser humana en mi ventana, otra en la sala y otra en la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Gire y admito, estaba asustada, comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo.

_Beep, beep, beep. _Me detuve estando lejos de casa. Era el celular de Jasper… lo había olvidado… pero, ¿Qué no tenia batería? Abrí la tapa, talvez era él.

-Bueno.

-_Linda, ¿porque corriste? Pudiste darnos algo de diversión_- Una leve risa se oyó por el otro lado de la línea. Mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos… empecé a recordar esa voz. Jane.

Comencé a sentirme más asustada, si es que se podía. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis piernas temblaban.

-_¿Asustada?- _No pude responder, mi garganta y boca se encontraban totalmente seca- _Tienes razones al asustarte, a mi se me haría tan fácil desmembrarte, así Jasper cumpliría su sueño._

-Tu sabes que cumpliendo su motivo… ¿te dejara sola? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Hable con pánico en mi boca.

-_¡Cállate! No me importa si esta lejos de mi o no… El cumplirá su sueño: Vivir nuevamente. Y si tengo que alejarlo de mi, ¡Lo haré!_

-Ambas sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres…

-_¡Me has colmado la paciencia mocosa! ¿Sabes donde tendré tu cabeza?- _No respondi- _Disecada y colgada en mi sala de estar… será un lindo adorno._- Colgué inmediatamente. Abrí la lista de contactos en el celular de Jasper con mi mano temblando. Su único contacto: James.

No dude en marcarlo mientras corría.

-_James al habla._

-Se… ¿se encuentra Jasper contigo?- Pregunte agitada.

-_Una chica… emm…-_Se escucharon un par de ruidos al fondo- _¿Ángel?_

-Si

_-¿Qué pasa?_

-Jane

_-¿Qué tiene ella?_

-Esta en mi casa, se encuentra acompañada…

_-¿Dónde estas y con quien?_

-Algo retirada de mi casa, en carretera y amm… sola.

-_Te dije que no salieras sola de casa, ella es peligrosa, y mas si esta acompañada… _

-Lo se, lo se- Sollozos empezaron a emanar de mi.

-_Tranquilízate, voy para allá. Pero, ¿Dónde estas?_

-En… en el bosque… cerca de casa… me adentrare poco por si las dudas… Por favor…No tardes- Las ultimas dos palabras salieron de mi por un hilo de voz.

-_Asegúrate de estar lo suficientemente lejos… no se me hará difícil encontrarte._

Los ruidos parecían volver. Colgué.

Considere que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder tomar un poco de aire. Tome asiento en una roca. Minutos después… el crujir de las hojas se izo oir. Gire hacia donde sonaba. No había nadie. Después se oyó del lado opuesto. Gire asustada. Tampoco había algo.

-¿Es ella?- Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

-Si, asegúrenla- Gire, esta Jasper, un hombre rubio, musculoso pero menos que Emmett y mas alto que Jasper y por ultimo una chica pelirroja de cabellos rizados y de tez blanca.

-Yo te ayudare hermano… ¿recuerdas ese pacto en el que nos dijimos en las buenas y malas?-Hablo el hombre.

-Muchas gracias James… hermano- Sonrió Jasper.

-Entonces… Victoria, cuídala como si fuese tu hija- Dijo el llamado James.

-Cuídate mucho amor- Le dio un beso en los labios a James y un abrazo calido a Jasper- Cuídate hermano.

-Lo haremos- Ambos se echaron a correr en dirección de la que yo había escapado.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí- Ordeno Victoria.

-Alto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Tranquilízate… será un lugar mas seguro que este- Sonrió como solía hacerlo Esme.

-Pero… ¿y mi familia?

-Ellos se encuentran con Laurent… el se ocupara de toda tu familia.

-Esta… bien- Hable en un hilo de voz.

Salimos de entre el bosque y subimos a un neon srt4 negro. Victoria encendió el auto y arranco a una velocidad algo rápida.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Que les a parecido?**

**Haganmelo saber por favor n_n y no se si lamento... o me alegro informarles que el proximo capitulo sera el final de "Quiet Silence". Pero una cosa se les digo... **

**Habra una segunda temporada de "Quiet Silence" Pero no se si nombrarla "Quiet silence: the Final" o "Quiet Silence 2" ^^' pero bueno... supongo que sera la primera opcion... ya que sera donde todo acaba :DD**

**espero que el tiempo que dedique a este Fic no aya sido en vano n_n y que les haya agradado mucho, tambien espero que... ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS; PENSAMIENTOS; CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS; FELICITACIONES; REGAÑOS; RAMO DE FLORES (^^'); TOMATAZOS; ETC; ETC. **

**Las quieroo mucho lectoras :D Saben que aqui habra una escritora (rara) que las ayudara en lo que pueda n_n **

**Ya con esta me despido. **

**Besos. **

**Mary- Alice Cullen. **

**PD: Esten al pendiente del ultimo capitulo, ya o tengo y todo listo para subir, pero me gustaria saber que es lo que dicen ustedes n_n**


End file.
